


to savor the morning

by anon_drabble



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: i have a TYPE and that type is the flirty characters like zen and asmo.i love asmo but in the story, it always feels like he's more into solomon than mc at first. during the events, he's obviously all over mc but in the early story? even after he makes a pact with mc, it still feels like there's some distance.so this is just a bit of minor angst in the beginning as mc believes asmo isn't interested in her. but has a smutty ending lol.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	to savor the morning

MC knocked on Asmo's door. No answer. Her hand still hovered over the wood, praying that it might suddenly open if she just stayed long enough. But no. 

"Are you looking for Asmo?" It was Satan, passing as he went down the hallway. "He went out with Solomon. He won't be back until morning." 

Of course. It was always Solomon. "Thanks, Satan," she said, and he continued on his way, leaving her alone. Why did Asmodeus always have to be with Solomon? They were friends (and MC found it impossible to believe they weren't more) but they were  _ always together _ . MC bit her lower lip and glanced up and down the hallway. There was no sign of the other brothers. She knew she wasn't supposed to but she summoned a small amount of magic to open Asmo's door. Mammon had insisted she learn a lock-picking spell, though she never used it for his gain. But for her own use, it was apparently fine. 

Asmo's room was as it always had been. Lavish, but comfortable, with plush surfaces just begging to be laid on. On nearly every surface was a bottle or container of some kind of beauty products. Concealer, eyeliner, blush, many bottles of lotion… And even lube. Right beside his bed. As to be expected of the Avatar of Lust. She couldn't resist unscrewing the top to smell. Vanilla, with an undertone of lavender. She expected nothing less. It smelled good. Had she smelled it on him before? She couldn't remember that exact scent on him before but he also had a wide selection of colognes, many of which shared the same properties. She could just see Asmo standing there, picking out just the right scent for his date with Solomon. Just as she had stood in front of her mirror, the shortest skirt she felt comfortable wearing, her hair styled after hours of trial and error, subtle makeup to look "natural" (what an oxymoron), and putting on a perfume he'd said drove him wild. He always said those things so easily. Flirted, even outright suggested so much to her. But never tried to follow through even though she always consented. Even kissing, as they'd done a few times. Not enough for MC's liking. But usually they were interrupted but on the few occasions they weren't, he was a gentleman. Him. Asmodeus. The embodiment of lust. 

No matter how she tried to rationalize it, it truly felt like he just wasn't interested. Was it because she was immune to his demon charms? He always seemed strange whenever anyone brought it up. He didn't like anyone being immune but he had still treated her like he did the others. And while she was immune to the demon charm but it didn't mean that she didn't feel anything for him. The truth was he didn't need any demonic coaxing to charm her. She fell for him without it. But she couldn't tell him that. Not when he was always out with Solomon. 

Her mind's eye painted a vibrant, awful picture. She saw them at the club they always went to. Dancing close to a slow song. Asmo's eyes half-lidded as he moved towards Solomon's lips. She could imagine his bangs brushing and merging with Solomon's. Would they wait until they got home to Solomon's room or would they run off to the bathroom? MC didn't imagine Asmo would be one to wait once his switch was turned. 

MC gently lifted one of his bottles of lotion. It smelled of florals. Asmo's skin was always so enviably soft. She spread some lotion on her hands and up her arms, taking a seat on Asmo's bed. Would he perhaps like her more if she were smoother? What was the thing about her that seemed to repel him? Before she realized, MC drifted out to uncomfortable dreams of crazy attempts to change herself to be more of Asmo's type. 

She still slept as the sunlight began to peek through his drapes. As Asmodeus himself approached his room, still in the previous night's clothes. It was early morning, before class. He wanted to have time to take a bath before breakfast. But opening his door offered up a completely different surprise. 

"MC?" he asked, amused. His voice caused her to finally stir, waking up in horror as Asmo caught her on his bed. She hastily sat up, crossing her legs, not remembering her skirt. Asmo outright looked but she was rubbing the sleep from her eyes and didn't see his very pointed gaze. "Did I win some sort of contest? Or is this an early or late birthday gift?" he asked with that familiar flirting tone. 

"S-Sorry, Asmo. I came in to...um...borrow lotion. And I guess I fell asleep…" She finally realized her position and quickly shifted to a more appropriate sitting position. 

"Oh? Which one did you choose?" Asmo gracefully swooped to her, taking her hand in his, raising it to his nose to sniff. "Ahh, what a nice choice. A very fitting scent for you." He kissed her hand, holding her eyes with his gaze as he did so. She turned bright red, a sight he loved to see. "Is that really all you needed? Or did you perhaps need some help applying it?" His eyes flashed with a dangerous look. 

But this time, it just made her remember her dreams. And remember that he had been with Solomon. "Wouldn't you rather be applying it to Solomon…" she muttered under her breath. 

Asmo dropped her hand and sat back on his bed. "Solomon? What do he have to do with this?" 

"You were with him last night," she said dejectedly, looking up at Asmo through her bangs. 

"So?" 

"You were out with him all night."

"And?" he pressed. 

"And you're sleeping with him, aren't you?!" she finally exploded. "Always, always with Solomon! For the Avatar of Lust, you seem pretty hung up on one person!" 

Asmo blinked in surprise. MC so rarely got angry. But he smiled. Even angry, she was as cute as ever. He hummed in response, pretending to contemplate. "Mmmm. Actually, I suppose you're right. There is one person I can't get off my mind." 

Her face fell and she felt the sting of tears. She blinked them away, beginning to rise to her feet. "Right," she murmured. She could take the hint. 

But Asmo grabbed her hand. He pulled her back to the bed, scooting closer to her. "Dummy human. It's you, of course. Not Solomon. Why would I care about him?" 

She looked at him in disbelief. "But… You're always with him." 

"He's a friend," he shrugged. 

"But you never… Um. You only flirt with me." 

Asmodeus huffed. He looked irritated. "That's because it's you! You don't fall for me like everyone else. I can't use my power on you. I don't know how to flirt without the charm." She clearly didn't believe him. "Look, I didn't know  _ how _ to approach you. Anyone else, I just turn on the charm. Literally. Even with you, I try to turn it on, out of habit. I'm used to it doing half the work." 

MC blushed, looking down at her lap. "You don't even need it with me. After our first kiss, I couldn't forget you even if I tried." 

His grin grew and he leaned closer. "Yeah? What about this kiss?" He put a hand to her cheek and pulled her to his lips. They were as soft as always, with a slight taste of lip gloss. But he didn't hold the kiss for long, breaking it to look into her eyes, though he remained just as close. 

"Yes," she whispered, still somewhat hazy as she always was after he kissed her. 

"Then if I want you to always think of me and only of me, what should I do?" he asked, his tone heavy with implications. 

MC shivered at the words, at the idea of saying what she was thinking to him. He was Lust! He knew what she was thinking! 

"Say it," he urged, his breath hot. That wasn't the only thing that felt hot. 

"Why do you think I wore a skirt to your room?" she muttered under her breath, her face bright red. 

Asmo just smiled wider, a hand touching her bare leg just below the hem of her skirt. "Oh, so you knew that was a dangerous choice? Do you have any idea of what I imagined when I saw you on my bed in this delicious skirt?" His voice was a purr now, right in her ear. He licked the rim of her ear, and she shuddered. "But I have to admit, in most of those daydreams, you were not wearing a skirt…" Her blush traveled up to her ears and his hand inched up her thigh. MC shifted her weight, feeling her growing urge. 

"I wanted… I wanted to tempt you," she admitted, her voice still a whisper. "I thought… I thought you didn't like me but maybe I could tempt you…" Her own shaky hand touched his chest, light as a feather as she was still unsure. 

"That was so dangerous of you," he murmured, accentuating his words with a bite on her earlobe. "Trying to tempt the Avatar of Lust? I was ready to devour you on the spot," he growled, his hand now underneath her skirt, still moving upward. 

Again, she shifted her weight, her arousal too obvious to her now. She angled her head to kiss Asmo, hoping he'd finally stop talking. He didn't need much convincing. His tongue was soon crashing into her mouth, easing her back onto his bed, placing himself on top of her, his hand dangerously close to her underwear. He kissed her until they were both out of breath. He pulled away, panting, but burying his face in her neck. He touched between her legs, and she tried to scissor them together, seeking more friction. 

"Your pheromones are so strong," he groaned into her. He felt wetness through her panties. "I can smell how much you want me." 

"Y-Yes…" she gasped, still desperately trying to find some sense of relief from his teasing. 

Asmo didn't waste much time, using his free hand to lift her shirt over her head, taking his own off at the same time. He settled over her, his hand between her legs moving to the side so she could feel how hard he was. He pressed himself into her, causing her to moan. "Can you tell how much I want you?" he asked, beginning to slowly grind into her hips, making sure she felt every movement. 

"Nnn." Her words failed her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, moving with him but trying to speed up, wanting him inside her already. "Want me more," she finally managed to get out, sounding frustrated. "Why are you stalling? I want you so badly." 

"Shouldn't we savor this? Our first time?" he drawled, hooking a thumb around the edge of her underwear, pulling it down. He put his hand between her legs, gathering up the wetness. "But you're so wet," he mused. 

She huffed underneath him, starting to come out of her lust-stupor. "We can savor it when you're actually inside me." She felt him twitch. "When you're filling me up," she added, noting that he twitched again. He felt harder now. "I'm already so wet for you," she lowered her voice, her legs pulling his hips closer to hers again. Even Asmo panted, losing some of his facade. "I've dreamed of this, so many nights." He was breathing heavily into her neck, listening closely. "I imagined you inside me. Hitting me just right." She rolled her hips and was pleased to feel him begin to undo his pants. "Making me scream" His movements hitched for a second but then resumed more hastily. "When I touched myself, I wanted it to be you." His pants came flying off. "When I came, I called your name." She felt his tip right at her entrance. "Asmo~" she mimicked. And then Asmo was inside her. 

He thrust in with one motion, causing her to gasp and freeze to try to accommodate him. He paused, knowing he probably should have prepared her more. But if was her fault, saying those things to him! After the initial shock, he began to thrust. He guided her hips with his hands at first until she got used to him. They both sped up, she used her legs hooked around him to hold on. The bed creaked with the telltale sounds of their activities. But his room was soundproof, at the demand of his brothers who had no desire to hear him during the night. Or in the morning, in this case. He pushed into her, reaching that perfect spot. She rewarded him with gasping his name, her hands gripping his back. Her rhythm faltered as he found the spot again. Soon she was calling his name, over and over, the sound sweeter than any siren's call. Now that he knew where it was, he hit it over and over again. He rolled his thumb over her clit, knowing she was on the edge. She couldn't even say his name anymore, just made various panting noises and moans. What a shame. He liked hearing his name coming from those lips, especially when he, too, was feeling so good. He could tell by her sounds, the way her eyes rolled back, her trembling legs that she came. And she called his name, just as she promised she always did. He finished in just a few more thrusts. He slowly pulled out, grabbing a nearby box of tissues to quickly wipe up the various fluids. He fell off her, shifting to lay on his side, pulling her close. He took in a deep breath, letting her scent sooth him.   


She settled in against him. "I'm going to fall asleep again," she murmured against his chest. 

"I came back to take a bath before class," Asmo mused, realizing he was now in need of more cleaning than before. 

MC giggled. "Would you rather have had a bath instead of me?" 

Asmo gave her a look. "I'd rather have you  _ in _ the bath." At that, he lifted her off the bed and carried her with him into the bathroom. 


End file.
